This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Corpus Callosum Changes in Mild Alzheimer Disease and Amnesic Mild Cognitive Impairment Corpus callosum morphology will be assessed in healthy controls and patients with Alzheimer's disease and Mild Cognitive impairment. The corpus callosum region will be delineated manually following a defined tracing protocol. Computational surfaced-based techniques to encode callosal thickness at high resolution will then be applied to compare groups. We wish to analyze callosal thickness utilizing a computational surface-based approach that was developed at the Laboratory of Neuro Imaging (LONI).